


I Just Want to Make Love to You

by Mockingbird_22



Series: ColdFlash Ficlets [22]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Barry has the sexiest boyfriend in the world, Len is a tease, Little bit of a striptease, M/M, Spilled drinks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 13:00:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11013948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mockingbird_22/pseuds/Mockingbird_22
Summary: It's a hot day and all Len wanted was to cool off a little, shame Barry had to drop the can of drink. Or maybe it's not a shame after all.





	I Just Want to Make Love to You

**Author's Note:**

> Featuring the song "I Just Want to Make Love to You" by Etta James and inspired by this [diet coke advert](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PwYCvTpYMCA)

It was a scorching day in Central City and it wasn’t even quite June yet. The sun was high in the sky and there wasn’t a cloud in sight. It’d be perfect it if wasn’t so damn hot. Both Barry and Len had taken a cold shower when they got up as the heat overnight had been unbearable too. Now, Barry was shirtless wearing just board shorts while Len was still fully clothed in jeans and a t-shirt. At least it wasn’t his usual full-length sleeve style; even he felt the heat too sometimes. Barry was lounging outside in their garden at Len’s house (actually bought with legal money and everything). It was still too much of a nice day to not make the most of it, even with the heat. Barry was reading a book and watching Len do some gardening. Len said it relaxed him and kept him from complaining about the heat too, which had been non-stop overnight, especially sleeping next to Barry the personal heater.

They were listening to the radio outside too which was playing all kinds of summery and upbeat songs which Barry kept singing along too. The most Len did was hum to something he recognised.

Len was working up a sweat already, grey t-shirt starting to turn darker in a couple of places. He’d only worn it as it was one of the thinner tops he had and he didn’t mind if it got a bit dirty either.

“Mind getting me something cold from the fridge?” Len called over to Barry, who was sat much closer to the back door than Len.

“Sure,” Barry replied as he put his book down and got up. He could have used his speed but in this heat, he didn’t really want to. Besides, he liked doing things at a normal pace sometimes.

Barry grabbed the can but it slipped from his grasp and he accidentally dropped it on the floor but decided it would be fine still rather than grab another. He took it back out to Len and threw it to him, forgetting not everyone had his speedy reflexes. The can fell once again to the floor, landing with a thud on the grass.

“Sorry,” Barry called out.

Len groaned but picked it up and, deciding to take the risk, opened the can straight away. He immediately got sprayed with the cold liquid and it drenched his t-shirt, turning it a darker colour all over.

Barry couldn’t help but look sheepish. Just then the sound of Etta James’ “I Just Want to Make Love to You” started playing on the radio. Len decided it was only fair to play along and tease Barry for getting him so wet. Len placed the can on the table then slowly gripped the hem of his t-shirt and pulled it up inch by inch, revealing his toned if a little soft tummy with its trail of hair and then the swirl of hair higher up his chest, now also wet from the liquid. Beads of sweat were travelling down his skin too and Barry stumbled backwards to his chair before effectively forgetting how to breathe; his mouth hanging open and eyes wide. No-one should be allowed to look that good when they’d just spilt a drink all over themselves.

Len licked his lips, pulled the shirt off completely and wrung out the liquid, flexing his muscles as he did and then threw it at Barry with a wink, just as Etta sang the line “Keep me making love to you”. Barry could feel himself getting hotter and it wasn’t all from the outside heat.

He left the shirt where it fell in his lap and watched as Len teased further by hooking his thumbs into his waistband and tugging, popping the button on his jeans before pulling his hands back to his sides, he wasn’t actually going to strip for Barry in the middle of the garden. Barry sat there staring straight at Len, hands clenching the fabric of his shorts and looking like he may combust at any moment.

Len fastened his jean and ran one hand over his head wiping the sweat from his hairline. He then picked up the can and drank from it deeply. Barry stared at the drops of sweat making their way down Len’s neck and how his Adam’s apple bobbed as Len swallowed the liquid down. Barry had to bite his bottom lip to stop from making a noise or saying something completely embarrassing. Besides, he definitely didn’t trust his voice right now anyway.

Len smirked, seeing how Barry was reacting; it had been a while since he’d been able to tease Barry like this. “Thanks for the drink, Scarlet,” he said. Then he wiped his brow with the back of his hand and turned around to carry on with what he was doing. That was all the show Barry was getting… for now.

Barry was left there reeling from what he’d just seen, clutching Len’s discarded shirt and trying to calm himself down as the last few notes of Etta’s voice faded away. He’d need another cold shower at this rate.


End file.
